Electronic circuits often utilize a clock circuit. The clock circuit is generally used to provide one or more stable timing signals to the electronic circuit. The clock circuit may include a crystal oscillator having some type of piezoelectric device, such as a quartz crystal or a crystal resonator, in order to generate an oscillation frequency. The clock circuit is generally implemented via an integrated circuit and in certain examples may utilize complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) technology.